La rencontre du coeur
by Deidy-Okami
Summary: Logan revient à l'école du professeur Xavier et fera une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. (Nul en résumer.)


**Chapitre 1**: Wolverine fait une nouvelle rencontre.

Logan revenait à l'école du professeur Xavier pour la énième fois. Arrivé devant la porte, un soir, il allait sonner quand il entendit un bruit étrange dans les buissons derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda les buissons un sourcil levé. Qu'est ce qui se cachait dans cet endroit? Alors qu'il allait vérifier, il vit deux yeux menaçants briller dans le noir à travers les feuillages. Il fronça les sourcils et voulu aller voir quand la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme sursauta discrètement et se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Tornade.

_ Bonsoir Logan. Salua-t-elle.

_ Bonsoir. Répondit le brun en regardant derrière lui.

Il regarda bien les buissons mais les yeux n'étaient plus là et il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits.

_ Logan? Qu'y a t-il?

_ Rien, il n'y a rien.

_ Tu rentres? Tu voulais voir le professeur?

_ Ouai, rendre visite et prendre des nouvelles de Malicia.

Tornade se retira sur le côté pour le laisser passer et ferma la porte. Ensuite elle marcha et emmena l'homme jusqu'au bureau du propriétaire de la maison. Dans les couloirs Logan croisa une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux jaunes dont la pupille était une fente comme les chats, qui marchait lentement en direction des escaliers, enfin pour lui le temps passait un peu lentement. Elle avait des oreilles de félin et une étrange queue ressemblant à celles des tigres. Elle le regarda avec un sourire énigmatique et s'en alla. Wolverine la regarda partir et ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il entra dans le bureau et parla avec le professeur. Quelques minutes après il ressorti et alla dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. Le lendemain matin son réveil fut très agité. Une tornade brune entra dans sa chambre et le serra fortement. Il s'agissait de Malicia recouverte des pieds à la tête, heureusement pour lui.

_ Ouf, Malicia.

_ Je suis vraiment très contente que tu sois revenus.

_ Oui, je suis aussi content de te revoir, où est Bobby?

_ Ha, il est parti chez sa famille.

_ D'accord...

Il allait continuer de parler mais vit la même jeune femme féline de la veille, passant devant la porte de sa chambre et le regarder toujours d'un air énigmatique.

_ Malicia?

_ Oui?

_ C'est qui?

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda dans le couloir.

_ Ha, c'est Furie. Elle est à moitié tigre et personne ne sais vraiment son âge. Le professeur m'a dit qu'elle avait aussi un pouvoir de longue vie et que apparemment elle était très vieille bien que son physique reste jeune. Je crois qu'elle est aussi vieille que toi. Elle est discrète, mais a un fort caractère, elle est très gentille et sais vraiment se battre.

_ Hm ok ok et ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là? Elle a un étrange regard.

_ Oui ça fait pareil à certains élèves. Et pour répondre à ta question, cela fait dix mois qu'elle a intégrée l'école. Elle enseigne la défense.

_ Elle est professeur?

_ Oui et tout à l'heure elle fera cours à certains d'entre nous si tu as envi de voir c'est au terrain d'entrainement au sous sol. Bon je vais te laisser te laver et t'habiller.

Elle sortie de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre mais se retourna et regarda dans le couloir. Furie parlait tranquillement avec Spike, un garçon qui pouvait faire sortir des pics de son corps, du même âge que Malicia. Celle ci esquissa un sourire mais qui s'effaça très vite quand Furie tourna les yeux vers elle. Un regard mystérieux qui glaçais toujours le sang de la jeune fille. Mais elle se calma quand la femme tigre lui rendit son sourire. Quelques heures plus tard Logan se rendit au sous sol à l'endroit indiqué et entra dans une grande salle avec des ordinateurs et une grande vitre où l'on pouvait voir un grand terrain vide un eu plus bas. Dans la salle avec les ordinateurs il y avait la femme sauvage et quelques élèves avec Spike.

_ Bonjour monsieur Logan. Salua la tigresse d'une voix chaude.

_ Oubliez le monsieur. Conseilla Wolverine.

_ D'accord et pas de vouvoiement. Tu es venus voir les entrainements?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Bien, tu vas voir un entrainement sous ma direction et mes ordres. Kitty, à la console.

_ Oui professeur.

La femme tigre marcha jusqu'à une porte, l'ouvrit et la referma derrière elle quand elle entra dans une cage d'escalier. Wolverine leva un sourcil et s'approcha de la vitre pour voir Furie entrer dans la salle d'entrainement. Kitty pianota sur les ordinateur et la vitre se teinta en noir. Logan regarda un grand écran où étaient diffusés les images et vit un jeune homme blond entrer dans la salle en uniforme des X-men. Sur l'écran l'homme vit le décor métallique se changer et se transformer en forêt.

_ C'est un monde holographique. Informa la jeune fille qui était devant l'ordinateur à Logan.

Celui ci regarda l'écran et vit le jeune blond du nom mutant de Circle, apparemment Furie avait disparue. Logan fut étonné du nom et allait demander plus d'explications mais la jeune fille mit un doigt sur sa bouche et lui demanda de regarder. Il regarda donc le blond avec les uniformes des x-men et vit celui ci avancer doucement. Plus loin celui ci vit un petit animal mal en point (un lapin). Il s'approcha de lui, regarda autour de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il regarda sa patte blessée mais soudain quelque chose siffla dans l'air et le jeune homme se baissa juste à temps. Il se releva et regarda des pointes plantées dans un arbre juste à côté de lui. Le petit animal dans ses bras prit peur et sauta au sol pour partir se cacher. Circle tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit où était parti les pointes et envoya des cercles lumineux dans cette direction, qui était apparu dans ses mains. Voila pourquoi son nom de code était Circle. Logan comprenait maintenant ce nom. Il regarda les anneaux s'encastrer dans les arbres et disparaitre. Mais son attaquant n'était plus là. Il se mit donc en garde et regarda attentivement autour de lui, écoutant les bruit qui l'entouraient. Soudain une bête sauvage lui sauta dessus. Il s'agissait d'un tigre qui, les griffes en avant essaya de lui sauter dessus. Le jeune homme prit peur et donna un coups de poing au tigre qui tomba à terre. Le fauve se releva et se transforma. Il s'agissait de Furie qui se massait la mâchoire. Elle se redressa et envoya un coups de pied qu'il stoppa avec le bras. La jeune femme se mit à grogner et sauta dans des buissons. Circle se redressa étonné, croyant qu'il avait gagné et baissa sa garde. Mauvaise idée. Pensa Logan. Et ceci était vrai puisque Furie sortie des buissons pour lui sauter dessus et le plaquer au sol et le menacer avec les griffes qu'elle fit grandir comme Wolverine avec les siennes. Celui ci la regarda étonné tandis que la jeune femme faisait un geste en direction de Kitty. Celle ci tapa sur les touches de l'ordinateur et le monde holographique s'arrêta et parti pour laisser place à l'espace métallique d'origine.

_ Bon et bien. Fit Furie en direction des élèves dans la salle des ordinateur, qui la regardaient à travers la vitre tandis que Circle se relevait. Dites moi les fautes qu'a fait Circle.

_ Et bien, il s'est laissé distraire par un petit animal blessé et a baissé sa garde plusieurs fois. Répondit une jeune fille blonde.

_ Oui c'est bien. Circle tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde même quand tu crois avoir gagné. Il faut aussi que tu analyse les lieux et que tu t'adapte pour ne pas tirer au hasard sinon tu peux blesser un coéquipier ou un innocent.

_ Oui professeur, merci pour vos conseils.

_ Bien, maintenant vous allez exercer vos pouvoirs mais faites doucement, ne détruisez rien et ne blessez personne.

_ Oui professeur Furie.

Les élèves descendirent dans la salle d'entrainement et commencèrent à s'exercer pendant que le professeur Furie retournait dans la salle des ordinateurs pour les surveiller.

_ C'est quoi ton vrai nom? Demanda Logan avec sa délicatesse reconnu (Petite blague).

_ Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

à suivre...


End file.
